Downward Spirals
by LyrisaLove
Summary: "She was taken from me right before they threw me out. Hidden on earth, enochian symbols etched into her bones and every memory wiped clean so I'd never find her again. Yet, here we are." He gestured to me. "Together again." ... Lucifer's back, free from the cage and he doesn't just want the apocalyse, he wants me too. But why? Dark themes ahead guys... You have been warned.
1. Springs and Spirals

**This first chapter introduces the main character. If you want to skip it be my guest. :P I not please enjoy! ^^**

 **And yes I knooow I said I wouldn't update another fic until I finished all the others... But ideas come and go and before you know it poof they're gone so I had to write this one before I forgot everything! So yeah! Please review!**

* * *

 ** _Prologue: Springs and Spirals_**

* * *

I was told once, that when you're missing a piece of yourself, an aching, gut wrenching hollowness always takes over. And until you find the link that completes your very soul that horrific feeling will never go away, dragging you further and further into the abyss between reality and imagination.

Most people would find a way to fill the void by a string of meaningless relationships, food, maybe even a simple hobby of some kind, like sports, crafting, creating stuffed animals? I dunno! Just living their normal, boring and no doubt happy life. But I'm not 'most people' and whether it's a good thing or not, there is no way I'm normal.

Not that it bothers me, I am who I want to be, and nothing anyone says will persuade me otherwise. I don't want to be 'normal', I want to be who I am. I want to be me! Even if that means living this life of danger and excitement.

What does bother me though, is something I don't even know. Something from my past that's been locked away deep in the back of my mind since I was a child and it feels like it's trying to rip me apart from the inside every god damned time I think about it.

Nevertheless, I can't deny that I've adjusted rather well to the life that had been forced upon me. Its known fact that we don't chose the predicament of our own lives but in this almost ridiculous case I can't help but wonder if I had this coming all along. Not that I'm complaining, I mean it's only these past few weeks that have been overly stressful, (complete understatement, if you ask me. Traumatic is probably the right word there) but we'll get to that in a minute.

To cut short this clearly too long and slightly depressing introduction, let me introduce myself. My name is Lydia Fray. I've always been able to keep a calm and level head whenever I'm in a rough situation, which seems to be every day now that I think of it. At times like this, however, my serenity seems to be fading away by the minute.

One thing's for sure though. I am an extremely determined person. No matter what, I will push through limits and adversity to try and get what I want. I'd fight whoever I had to, to keep the people I love safe. Beyond that, I would do everything and anything for them. Even if I meant giving up my own life.

My long dark hair contrasted with my always tan less skin as I admired the flames before me, curling and swaying, flicking this way and that, crackling as they burnt the dry wood; their constant dancing calming my nerves.

I'd trudged through the snow for what seemed like hours, coming home from my 'job', if you could even call it that, and now I basked in the warmth of the cozy living room. Do I sound like a normal, boring person yet? Good.

Bitter cold existed behind the closed doors. To me, it's always seemed like two sides of a coin: the first being wet, miserable weather, where only the snow falling in a dizzying speed existed; And inside, where I instantly felt as if I'd stepped into a warm bath, where I only had to peer out of the window to see the world covered in blanket of white and shadows.

Despite being so cozy, as the fire cast long shadows over the tatty rug, this was my least favorite time of day. Alone with my thoughts. No matter how hard I tried to block them out, I just couldn't fight them. Maybe it'd be easier if I knew what I was fighting...

I did know, however, that it wasn't the same type of chilly feeling you'd feel in winter as a gust of wind brushed passed you, but more like the random shivers in the heat of summer, that causes your skin to crawl. Almost like a ghost running right through me, yet somehow colder.

Why do I feel like this, you ask? Well... Triggers were pulled and people were killed. Strange things happened, bad choices were made, and poof, I'm spiraling down a slippery road of darkness and shadows filled with monsters and demons. At least that's what I think it is. Ever since I was a child I've had that feeling... Did anyone warn me of this when I was a child, screaming about the monster under my bed?

I can answer that question easily... One simple word that would define my entire life. No. No one ever told me anything unless it was a basket full of freshly made up and pathetic lies. See, I was the kind of child who decided to take things into my own hands.

When I was seven, I remember taking a small glance under my bed after a nightmare and it was right then and there that I found it... Everything changed from that moment on. If I hadn't looked I'd either be dead or actually be that clueless boring happy person I'm so envious of these days. I killed the monster before it killed me. How, you wonder? I have no idea. Instinct some would call it. Luck is what a seven year old with a sharp edged silver music box would call it.

My skeptical parents called it madness. This is the downward spiral part of my life. Telling my parents that I actually got rid of a bloodthirsty monster which for some stupid reason only I could see was too much for them to handle. So I was sent away... Somewhere with lights that blinded you every time you opened your eyes, where the air around you either smelt of death or blood.

I spent the last ten years in a mental hospital. Believe it or not but this is where my life actually had meaning. Sure it took a while but you can blame Sam and Dean for the delay. I overheard them one day, talking about demons, ghosts and a monster walking the halls of the mad house. This intrigued me, knowing that I wasn't the only one who'd seen what everyone else believed to be impossible.

So I introduced myself, told them my story... Then I helped them "solve the case". It was exhilarating, hunting down my first- I mean second monster. Ever since that day, three years ago the spiral turned into a spring and I've just risen higher and higher, living with the two brothers as though I myself was a part of their family.

My daily routine now is, wake up, have breakfast (On good days anyway), wash, find a case, drive for hours in Dean's beautiful '67 Chevrolet Impala , work the case for maybe a week or less until we crack it, drive back to the motel and sleep until the next one. Putting it like that doesn't sound too difficult but lately that's all it's ever been.

Recent events may have caused the spring to pull open into a straight line of endless horrors. Sam killed Lilith, and unknowingly to us she was the last seal to the devil's cage. The bloody devil! Of all things... It's 'apocalypse now', archangel style and we started it. Michael and Lucifer are going to turn our world into a pile of burning aches and rubble and now it's up to us to put an end to it. Yet I can't help but think that there's something else... Something from my past that's resurfacing. And it terrifies me.

* * *

 **Lucifer will be here very soon. Don't give up on me just yet! ;)**

 **FYI, he's gonna be a right asshole in this story. Probably even more so then my other fics. So you've got that to look foward to haha**

 **\- LyrisaLove**


	2. Last Day On Earth

**_Thank you, dEnIsE tHe StRaNgE and winchester for your reviews! Glad you like the story! :3_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Last Day On Earth**

* * *

 _There's this thing I do in my sleep... Something that after so many years I've never told anyone about or learnt to control. I simply let my mind wander to a pitch black place every time I close my eyes. Just a starless sky, a place where even the moon refused to shine. A place I'm not even so sure exists. Every night, it's only me. Darkness surrounding a complete absence of light that leaves me shaking inside._

 _You're probably thinking that I'm just dreaming, or having a boring recurring nightmare. Yet it's always been the same… Before I met the Winchesters… Before I killed that monster under my bed when I was merely a child, hell before anything! For as long as I can remember._

 _In the darkness I could never seem grasp a sense that anything was important– love, life, death, pain and so on. From what I've learnt over these past years… This obscurity robs me of my best senses and replaces them all with a paralyzing fear._

 _But tonight was the one exception. In this darkness I sat, muscles cramped and unable to move. I only knew my eyes were still there because I could feel myself blink. My feet were bare, that was the only reason I knew the ground was still there. Everything else had dissolved like it was never there at all, like the universe hadn't even begun._

 _But the difference was a big one this time. Someone was there with me, in the darkness. I could feel them watching me. But I couldn't see them. Only when he spoke, I realized it was a man. He uttered only two words. Two words that sent those god awful shivers right through my very soul. "Found You."_

My eyes opened abruptly as I was shaken back into reality, the dream or nightmare, whatever it was, wasn't forgotten as my eyelashes faintly batted against my lids when I blinked, keeping my pale eyes closed for a moment longer. My muscles felt weak, just like everything else did at this point. I let out an exasperated sigh, groaning as I rolled off of the ancient sofa I had been occupying. What time was it? How long had I been asleep? Should I tell them?"

I glanced at the fireplace, frowning at the absence of the mesmerizing flames. I turn my head to see Dean's smug smiling face. I groaned in protest as I guess any reasonable person would, my lack of sleep these last few days giving me a good enough excuse. "I'm going to kill you." I mumbled, looking back to see his amused face looking right back at me, while his brother, Sam stood just a little behind him.

He shrugged. "Sam wouldn't let me use the ice method, so you can thank him for that." He sniggered.

I stared at him, then burst out laughing as I sat up, now smirking maliciously. "Oh yeah? You realize that you'd only get yourself hurt, right? You know that I take revenge very seriously, Dean." I joked, raising an eyebrow mockingly.

He frowned, yet the smile remained on his slightly chapped lips. "That's exactly what I said." Sam added in a fruity voice. "That and we don't actually have any ice…"

Dean put his hands up in defense. "Hey! That was one time! Are you guys ever gonna get over that?"

I shook my head, "Nope. I totally kicked your ass." I giggled and so did Sam.

"Did not. I was going easy on you... Besides I kicked your ass first, remember." He retorted childishly.

"Irrelevant!" I retorted.

You're probably wandering what the hell we're talking about. Not that I blame you. But unfortunately there were more pressing matters that needed to be dealt with. Sweet memories of the past were not the priorities here.

Any thoughts about the mysterious man from my dream tucked away somewhere in the back of my mind when Sam's next few words caught my attention.

His expression became serious, as though he realized that we didn't have much time. "Anyway there's a reason we woke you. We know where Lucifer is."

I'd almost completely forgotten about the whole apocalyptic mess we started. To be fair, I did only just wake up. My head was spinning with a new list of hectic questions. "What's the plan? Did you get it? The colt? Are you guys okay? Is Jo okay? What happened?"

They nodded. "We're fine. Jo and Ellen are in the other room with Bobby and Cas. Don't worry. The demon, Crowley he gave it to us, just like that... He said he wants the devil gone as much as we do."

"Bu-but...?" I couldn't put my finger on it, why would a demon want to kill its own creator? "It doesn't make sense… Are you sure he's not just leading us into a trap?"

"He said that once Lucifer destroys all the humans, then demons are going to be next."

I wasn't convinced, "Who's to say he didn't just make it up? Why would the devil want to destroy the only thing he's ever created?"

Sam shrugged. "From what I understood... He believes that demons are worse than humans... Basically the scum of the universe. Can't say I don't agree with him on that one." Dean and I exchanged looks, thinking momentarily about what partly got us into this mess in the first place… Ruby.

"Yeah, except from one letdown... He wants us gone first... He's gonna roast the planet." Dean added.

I took a deep breath. "You know, trap or no trap, we got a snowball's chance, we gotta take it, right?" I felt my voice crack at the end of my words, right then I couldn't tell if it was just me being tired, frustrated or absolutely terrified. Knowing me, it was probably all of the above.

Sam nodded in agreement. "Besides, I'm not sure it is a trap. Bobby's been doing some research and he said Carthage is lit up like a Christmas tree with Revelation omens. There's been six missing people reported in town since Sunday. From what he said, I think the devil's there."

"So the demon wasn't lying." I added, a small amount of belief that we could actually take on Lucifer and win was evident in the tone of my voice. "So… What's he doing in Carthage…?" I wondered aloud, dreading the answer.

They exchanged looks, as though they hadn't even tried figuring that out yet. "We'll find out when we get there. We're leaving tomorrow. Bobby's gonna do some digging for us. If he finds anything, he'll call."

My eyes widened at that, "Great! So, let me guess... You wanna go knock on the devil's doorstep and kick his ass before he kicks ours, right?" They glanced at each other and I knew what they were going to say before they even said anything. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"We've got the colt." Sam started,

"He's the devil... Who knows if this even works on him?"

"It will." He replied. "According to legend, anything shot by this gun, using one of its original bullets, will die, and according to Crowley… That includes Lucifer."

"Great. I just hope you're right." I whispered, my first thought being 'oh, great I'm going to die tomorrow! This is my last day, guys! Better make it a good one.'

Despite my thoughts, the next few hours were beyond tiring... I couldn't help but wonder if any of us would actually get out of this alive. I mean, it's not like we were hunting down a bloody vampire or another bloody wraith or whatever. No, this time, we were hunting down the devil. Lucifer. Satan. The fallen angel. The morning star. Whatever you wanna call him.

Ten full shot glasses had been poured later that evening. Jo and I sipped slowly from beer bottles, hunter's helper we like to call it, as we watched Dean down all five of his shots as fast as he could.

"Woo! All right, Chuckles. Your turn." He gave me a cheeky wink while Castiel picked up his first glass, almost nervously. It was almost as though he'd never had a swig of alcohol before in his entire life.

"Well." The angel breathed, and drained all five of his in a row, way faster than Dean could ever dream of doing. "I think I'm starting to feel something." The angel added, not a second later, a blank look on his face.

We all gawked at him for a second and grinned in astonishment. "That was awesome." We all laughed at the almost jealous look on Dean's face.

"Everybody get in here!" Bobby's voice called from his office. I always loved Bobby. Ever since I met him he'd been as much of a father to me as the boys had been brothers. As we stepped into his office, revealing the old-ish looking man in his wheel chair, wearing a flannel shirt and that, oh so tatty trucker's hat. "It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner." He told them, placing his ancient camera on the tripod.

"Oh come on, Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken." Ellen joked as she got in position with Dean, Jo, Castiel, Sam and myself.

As he finished fiddling with the camera, he rolled his wheelchair backwards, so he was also in frame with us. "Shut up. You're drinking my beer." He teased. "Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by."

"Always good to have an optimist around." I chortled, trying to keep the spirits high.

Of course, all efforts were pointless when Castiel spoke. "Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth."

My stomach churned just thinking about it and just as all the smiles in the cozy room disappeared just as the camera flashed.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! :3 And check out my other Lucifer/OC fics!**


	3. Endless Questions

**Chapter 2: Endless Questions**

* * *

No one got much sleep that night, hell, I wasn't sure I even managed to close my eyes for even half a second. The only thing that reassured me was that the man from my dream didn't show up at all. However, the thought of chasing down Lucifer, someone so powerful and deadly made me wonder if I was actually going insane.

The journey to Carthage took more time than I'd originally thought, it was probably due to the fact that everyone was keeping to themselves, terrified for something to go wrong. Which it no doubt probably would. But the silence was almost too loud for me to bear.

It was like being by myself again, alone with my thoughts. I couldn't help but think… What if the man from my dream was a warning? A threat? If so then from who? And what did it mean? The more I pondered about it, the worse the feeling got. I've been told countless of times that I ask way too many questions… Not that I don't agree, I just… I just wish I had the answers. Maybe if I did, I wouldn't need to ask.

It had been a good couple of hours since we last saw any sign of life. The town before us appeared to be completely empty, missing posters of different people could be seen all over the place, from children to adults, male and female.

"Are you getting a signal?" Sam asked, looking at the screen of his phone, putting an end to the long silence.

"Nope, nothing. Nice and spooky." His brother replied as they came to a halt in the town center.

Sam's brows were knotted together as he looked out of the window. "Place seem a little empty to you?" He asked as we stepped out of the car.

"We're gonna go check out the PD." Dean stated, as he geared up on whatever weapons we thought we might need. I myself was carrying a pair of Chinese ring daggers in my jacket and a small revolver Bobby gave me on my birthday a couple of years ago. "You guys stay here, see if you can find anybody... Or anything."

"We'll meet you back here in twenty minutes." Sam added.

"Okay." Castiel replied, as we got out of the car.

"Be careful." I told them. "Both of you."

They smiled, "You too."

I looked around nervously as the two of them drove off, leaving us four alone in an empty street, or so they thought.

"This town's not empty." Castiel stated just as I was about to say something.

I bit my lip as I noticed the look of confusion on Ellen and Jo's faces. They couldn't see. But I could… "I-I know, I see them too." The town was filled with dozens of men in suits, all standing still, attention fixed on something far in the distance.

"What are they?" Ellen asked apprehensively, clearly hoping that they weren't a threat.

"Reapers. They only gather like this at times of great catastrophes. Chicago Fire, San Francisco Quake, Pompeii." Cas stated, "I've seen this before. It isn't good…" He then turned to me. "You can see them too? Strange…" He mumbled to himself, clearly still trying to understand what I was.

It wasn't news to anybody that I have an inimitable gift of seeing the impossible. That, in Castiel's opinion, I may not actually be human. Sam thinks I'm simply physic. Either way it's always been such a mystery and even the angel has never been able to answer the one question I've always wanted someone to answer more than anything… Why?

Why am I so different? Why can I see a demon's real face? Why can I see Castiel's wings, or any angel's for that matter? Why can I see monsters or creatures that no one else can? Why can I see all these reapers before me? Just… Why? Was it a curse? Is Sam right? Or is Cas? Am I not really human? If not, then what the hell am I?

"Yeah… We should find out why they're here." I replied and he nodded in agreement, yet the curious look in his blue eyes remained as I addressed the others.

"You two wait here, we'll be back soon."

Ellen nodded. "Don't be long, you know Dean will freak if we lose you." Jo teased, trying to lighten the already tense mood we were all in.

I scoffed. "Oh, please! He's practically my brother." I couldn't help but smile, even if it was just a little.

"Uh huh! Sure he is!" Jo chuckled as Castiel and I started, pausing to look at the nearest reaper, who seemed to look right through us as though we weren't even there.

"What's that, up there?" I asked, my attention caught by another man inside of a building, who turned away the moment I laid eyes on him, the first of the dozens to show any sign of life.

Without warning, Castiel placed a hand on my shoulder, and we were standing at the same spot the reaper had been just seconds before. Yet another strange thing about myself is how this whole teleporting thing never seems to affect me like it does the others. Yet, right now that was the least of my worries.

"Cas, I-I don't like this…" I whispered as we walked down the dimly lit corridor, taking only a few steps at a time until I felt that cold shiver run down my spine. So cold that even my breath was visible. I don't remember it ever being so cold before.

"Hello, brother." A voice I recognized right away spoke from the shadows. I jumped at the unexpected sound as my stomach seemed to twist with surprise. That voice… I'd heard it before. The man from my dream. Though now I'm starting to think it wasn't a dream at all... It _was_ a warning. "And… Well, what do we have here…? Oh, you have no idea how long I've waited to find you again… Lydia." He spoke my name, the words rolling off his tongue like honey, as he stood there, watching me with lustful eyes.

The room was tenebrous, lit mostly by the glow of two separate rings of blazing fire, in which Castiel and I were both trapped inside of, standing a couple of meters apart. Angel traps? I frowned, in fear and confusion. If I was human, surly I could just hop out of the circle? Before I had a chance to try, Cas's next word made me freeze on the spot.

"Lucifer." He stated, hardly having to guess. I think that deep down I gathered it was him, I knew why we came here… To kill Lucifer once and for all… Put an end to this so called apocalypse. To do that we obviously would've come face to face with him at some point.

But this presence… _His_ presence seemed to have some kind of insecure effect on me. It felt as though I was meant to be here, with him. Yet I wanted nothing more than to run away and hide from him. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a coward… But this _was_ the devil in the flesh… I'd be insane if I wasn't even a little fearful.

Perhaps it was the flames trapping me… But this dread I was feeling wasn't normal. I've fought many things in the past. I've never been as afraid of them as I was at this very moment. My eyes were locked onto the floor, as if I was too horrified to even look at him.

That's when my mind clicked. He said my name. He knows me… The bloody devil. He's seen me before… But that was impossible. You don't just forget meeting Satan himself, do you? You'd think there'd be some kind of consequence or something…? I was on the brink of hyperventilating at that point. What did he want from us?! From me?

Lucifer smirked wildly, clearly happy he'd caught us within minutes of our arrival. "So I take it you're here with the Winchesters." He said, more or less unapprovingly.

"We came alone." Cas lied.

Lucifer chuckled as he began pacing in front of us. "Loyalty. Such a nice quality to see in this day and age. Castiel, right? I'm told you came here in an automobile."

"Yes..." Cas replied, unsure where this was going. He seemed just as muddled as I did. He didn't look scared though. That was the only thing reassuring me right now. "What was that like?" The devil asked with interest.

Castiel looked around the room for a second, a little put off by Lucifer's 'small talk'. "Um… Slow… Confining."

"What a peculiar thing you are." Lucifer observed him for a moment, before glancing at me for a second. I didn't look back. But I could feel those piercing eyes on me, goosebumps appearing all over my pale skin. "But not half as peculiar as this beautiful creature."

Castiel watched as the devil began to walk towards me and without thinking twice, he decided to distract him from me for just a few more minutes. I would've been grateful but little did he know, the delay merely made me even more nervous than I already was.

"What do you want with us?" He asked him. I, myself was impressed at how brave he was being. At that moment, right there, I felt so utterly useless.

"Us? Who's us? You and your little gang of prissy hunters?" Lucifer scoffed, insulted, watching me once again. "No, I'm only interested in one of you."

Castiel glowered at him, taking no notice of how the devil stared at me. "You-!" He stepped forward, apparently intending to get in the devil's face, but was stopped short; almost forgetting that the fire separated them. "You are not taking Sam Winchester. I won't let you."

Lucifer's head snapped back in Cas's direction, "Sam? Oh no, I don't want Sam… I mean I did. But that all changed when I found Nick, here." He gestured to the body he was possessing. A man, with short sandy blond hair, and deep blue eyes that seemed to impale my very soul. "Oh, no… I just want what's always belonged to me, what father created for me before he had me cast down."

We frowned, both Castiel and I, as he paused, clearly expecting Cas to understand. "Okay, I'll give you a little hint… Only four have ever existed… Each one made into pure perfection for every archangel… And I want mine back."

I finally looked up at this, glancing at Cas with an anxious expression. He looked back, yet his eyes weren't at all reassuring. As fearless as he once seemed, he was scared too, I could see it. "The Siranymph angels…" He breathed in realization. "They're all dead. You killed them!"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at that. "The other three are, sure. I made sure of that when mine was taken from me right before they threw me out. My brothers hid her on earth, enochian symbols etched into her bones and every memory wiped clean so I'd never find her again… Yet, here we are." He gestured to me. The intensity with which he stared bordered on obscene. "Together again… Finally."

This couldn't be true. Whatever's happening to me, whatever _happened_ , whatever it is, whatever I am, an angel, a siren, a nymph? Siranymph…? Whatever! It's always been there, shifting, like a shimmer losing its way into the darkness, a vast shimmer, only snuffed away inside my mind, locked away in a shadowy place… The pitch black void from my dreams…

"No." I whispered, the word leaving my lips before I could stop myself.

The devil tilted his head when he finally heard my voice. "No?" He repeated bitterly. The tone in itself startled me.

"Leave her alone." Cas snarled defensively.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Castiel. I don't understand why you're fighting me, of all the angels."

"You really have to ask?" His attitude hadn't changed.

"I rebelled, I was cast out. You rebelled, you were cast out. Almost all of heaven wants to see me dead, and if they succeed, guess what? You're their new public enemy number one." My eyes widened. He was trying to corrupt Cas into changing sides. However, I knew he'd never betray us. I had no doubts. "We're on the same side, like it or not, so why not just serve your own best interests? Which in this case just happen to be mine? All you have to do is stand there and watch as I break my little nymph all over again."

"I'll die first."

"Yes. I suppose you will." Lucifer sighed indifferently, and made his way over to me. This is where I started to panic. I even began to back away. I went far enough to hurt myself around the ring of fire, forgetting it was still there. Yet I wasn't burnt, it felt like I'd simply been pushed back from a very powerful electric fence or something. I know I said I wanted answers… But now, knowing that I definitely wasn't human… Knowing that everything he said was true... I just couldn't face it.

"Leave her alone." Castiel repeated, noticing the look of dismay on my face. I was so lost in that moment. The fear only adding to the list of emotions running through me right now. I felt as though everything would be different now. Maybe it already was. The devil wants me. He wants me _back_. He wants me _broken… Again…_ I don't even remember ever meeting him in the first place. Yet he claims that I was created just for him? That he killed the others… Why? What did he want from me?

That was the thing with questions, wasn't it? Once one was answered, it only creates more. Another downward spiral staircase of endless questions and horrors… And I'm only on the first step… This was just the beginning after all.

* * *

 **Hello! ^^ Thanks for the reviews guys! Please keep 'em coming!**

 **What do you think a Siranymph is capable of? :3**


	4. Bomb With No Fuse

**Chapter 3: Bomb With No Fuse**

* * *

It was a tense moment, not that that's any news to whoever's reading this. The look Lucifer gave Castiel… It would've made me cower away had he been staring at me. But my dear friend stood his ground like the audacious angel he was. Luckily or not, I couldn't even tell at this point, a demon entered the room, distracting the devil from whatever he was on the verge of doing.

I dreaded to think what might have happened to Cas had Lucifer not been interrupted. But her next words had me worried beyond words. "I got the Winchesters pinned down… For now, at least. What should I do with them?" She asked with an elated sneer on her heart shaped face.

This haughty demon's name was Meg. A real pain in the ass on most occasions. Right now all I could see before me was another evil and proud stuck up bitch, pretty much goggling at Lucifer with big wide black eyes, as though he was her god. Now that I think of it, he pretty much was.

The joyful look on her smug face caused me and Cas to exchange even more anxious looks than before. A sudden jolt in my stomach flared up as I feared what Lucifer's reply would be. "Leave them alone." He stated, much to everybody's surprise.

Meg tilted her head, any content emotion gone with a blink of an eye, replaced with nothing more than complete and utter confusion. "I-I'm sorry, but are you sure? Shouldn't we-?"

Even if she couldn't, I could see the clearly fed up expression in his eyes as Lucifer stroked her face almost soothingly. "Trust me, child. Everything happens for a reason." In other words he wanted to do nothing more in that moment but crush her little demon skull into an oblivion. Perhaps Crowley was right, after all? Lucifer really did loathe them more than he did humans.

Practically shoving Meg away, he walked over to me once again and with just a quick and simple click of his fingers, the ring of holy fire around me seemed to vanish into thin air. The flames kept me in before, but it had kept him out as well. And now somehow, with that fire gone, it made me feel even more trapped.

Letting out a shaky whimper before he caught me, I tried to escape what would surely be a stone like grip. Though it had been in vain, for he grabbed me before I could even move my legs. But my natural instinct to fight was much stronger than he'd anticipated. Hell, even I hadn't expected this. I struggled to break away, but he tightened his hold and right then I knew there was no point in trying.

His touch alone made me cold to the core. I didn't know why. Whether it was just his aura or the proof that I was in fact 'his' Siranymph or whatever the hell they called it. The thought only pissed me off. He may be the bloody devil, but who the hell gave him the right to claim me like this?! Without further hesitation, I attempted to bite his hand, hard.

But his instincts were visibly way faster than mine, for he roughly seized my chin and forced me to look up at him, into those daunting eyes. "Now, there'll be none of that!" He said firmly, hauling me closer to him so that his lips were brushing against my ear. "I've gotta say… You're a lot calmer in your dreams." He murmured irritably.

My heart skipped at beat at those words. "M-my dreams…? Th-that was… That was _real_?" I blathered. "It actually _was_ you? B-but I-I thought… I-I…".

"I've been watching you for a very long time, Lydia." He admitted, cutting off my distressed stutter. "I may not have known where they hid you all those years ago. That doesn't mean I couldn't see you. Every time you closed those gorgeously green eyes of yours… I've always been there."

At first I thought my previous dream was just a warning from my conscience, but he'd been watching me in the dark for all of these years… He only showed himself because he knew I was going to see him… All this time and I never even suspected a thing. Why my dreams were so dark… But they weren't hiding my long lost memories… They were hiding him. All this leading to more unanswered questions. Which was seriously starting to get on my nerves. "Wh-what do you want…? What do you want from me?" He raised a hand.

He laughed derisively as I flinched, afraid he was going to slap me. "Oh, Lydia... I'm not gonna hurt ya… Well, I am." His voice took a whole new depth I never knew existed. "I'll inflict pain like you can't even imagine. I'll inflict such delicious, perfect pain… But I've waited eras for this, Lydia, don't think I'm going to rush into it any time soon. I broke you once, but I can still smell it. You've got that delectable little whiff of defiance. Oh no… I'm gonna enjoy starting all over again… Piece by pretty little piece." He brushed a strand of hair from my ashen face. "If only you remembered what fun we used to have together… You really were the scared stiff perfect obedient little bitch back then, you know."

That touched a nerve. His words were like the sound of a needle dragging across a record. A sinking, sickening feeling washing over me, and despite how completely and utterly terrified I was then… I was also so very sick of feeling so powerless, my anger boiling up by the second.

"Well I _don't_ remember." I bit back forcefully. "Even if I was once that pathetic little girl. I'm nothing like that anymore. As you said, that was eras ago! Right now, I'd sooner die then be your little bitch. So you know what? You can taunt me, and torture me, but eventually, sooner than you think, my brothers are gonna walk through that door and kick your ass."

"You're brothers?" He repeated. "That's cute, considering that you don't have a family." He smiled, but I could see through my flustered gaze that he was fuming. "You were created. Not to trudge around among these worthless apes. No. You were created, for me. All you have, Is _me_."

"I am not, nor will I ever be yours." I snarled, my hands shaking into fists, as I tried so hard to mask my fear. Before I could register just what kind of mistake I'd made, I felt a crushing blow to my cheek, slamming me hard against the wall beside me. I heard Castiel shout, but all I could see was Lucifer.

He moved over to me and leaned down until his eyes leveled with mine. "You know, there's still one tiny yet very important detail you missed out there, Lydia."

I glared at him through teary eyes, my head and cheek both throbbing with pain, a small tear of blood running down from where I hit the wall. "And what's that?" I snapped, my anger still surprisingly winning over the fear despite how I'd acted when I first laid eyes on him.

He grinned vindictively. "Now, now, Lydia, don't try to play the tough girl. You're still afraid of me. Don't deny it. I noticed the moment I laid eyes on you… I've known you a long time, too. I bet I know you better than you know yourself."

"You don't know shit! Not about me. Not about who I am!" I hissed, hardly noticing the tears streaming down my bruised face. "Should I spell it out for you? I may have been your friggin pin cushion at one point. But I've _changed_. No matter how many times you bash my head against a wall, I will _never_ be your-!"

Lucifer didn't slap me this time. Oh no. It was much worse. I guess I should've known that the devil's tantrums were immediate and violent. There was no winding up period, no warning. The look on Castiel's face probably should've been warning enough. But unfortunately I had been too furious to notice and my eyes were looking directly into Lucifer's.

I became aware then, that his outbursts were a full force from the very start, like a bomb with no fuse, just an immediate explosion. But unlike such a blast he could go on for some time, sustained in his rage.

I winced and screamed when he bent my wrist so far back that the bones snapped inside before he knocked me on the ground. I whimpered and crumpled to the floor in pain as a well-aimed kick came to contact with my lower abdomen. I curled up into a ball as he went on for what seemed like hours. Every blow sending a sharp searing jolt of my pain through my small body. Castiel's yelling for him to stop only seemed to spur him on.

Eventually the blows stopped and he hauled me up mercilessly. The room was spinning and I had no choice but to close my eyes so as to make everything slow down to something my brain and body could actually cope with. I don't think I've ever been in so much pain before.

My mind could only think of one thing. What he said only moments before. He told me that he wasn't going to rush into it… Into hurting me. If that didn't hurt, then what the hell was his definition of pain? I opened my eyes to see him leering at me as he held my forearm tightly. "You'd do well to remember that you already _are_ my little bitch, in every sense of the term, whether you like it or not. I _own_ you. Talk back to me like that again, and I guess I'll just have to remind you _another_ way." He threatened.

I couldn't deny now that I was beyond terrified. Any anger I felt before had been successfully vanquished by the fear. I cast my gaze onto the ground as my eyes began to water even more. I have no idea what pushed me to say it, but it just came out almost robotically. As if I wasn't even in control anymore. "I'm sorry…" My voice sounded more wounded than anything. The tears welled up in my eyes as I continued to look down, trying to face the other way as he grabbed my chin with his free hand, admiring one of the bruises he'd just created.

When Castiel and I walked into the room, unaware of the danger that had been waiting for us. When the holy fire erupted all around us. I was scared. When I found out Lucifer was the one behind it, I was terrified beyond words. When I found out that I wasn't who or what I thought, I was angry. But now, I couldn't begin to describe how I was feeling. I was so scared, confused, and angry and so god damned petrified at the same time. I wasn't even sure I could speak anymore.

Would it be like this from now on? I wondered. Would he beat me down every time I stood up for myself? Is this how it used to be? And I used to think I was so strong… Hell did I know. One thing was for certain, though. I was definitely no angel. Angel's healed. I wasn't healing.

Castiel watched with livid eyes and when he saw the sad passive look in mine, he couldn't stop himself. "Let. Her. Go." He growled. There was a certain tone to his voice that would have terrified the living shit out of me, if his words had been directed towards me.

The devil turned to face him, unfazed. "We all know I won't make that mistake again." I winced at the sound of Lucifer's voice as Cas stared daggers at him. Then, as though nothing had happened, he smiled. "Anyhow, Castiel, you have some time. Time to change your mind?" He looked down at me, still holding onto me firmly. "And you, my dear… You're coming with me."

"Wh-what?" I whispered faintly. I've always had questions… But after everything that just happened, there were so much more. You know how I told you about those endless questions before? Well, here're more to add to that bloody aggravating list. Why does he want to break me? What did I do to deserve this? What the hell even is a Siranymph? If that's what I really am… If so, am I really the only one left? Did he have to kill the other three? Did he have to beat me so hard? Why does it hurts so much?

All of a sudden, it felt like everything had changed. Things were not how I perceived them to be at all. For years now, I thought I was the only one who could see what nobody else could. What no human could see, at least.

But out of the blue, I felt like I was no longer the person I believed I was. Already I noticed slow and subtle shifts going on all around me, more importantly in myself, as though I was waking up. Perhaps it was the adrenaline as Lucifer's nails dug into my forearm, transporting me to god knows where, dragging me towards a huge hole in the ground… Wait, what?

* * *

 **Please Review! :3**


	5. Graves and Rituals

**Chapter 4: Graves and Rituals**

* * *

As I looked down into the abyss below, I finally understood why the town had been so empty. The women, the children weren't missing, they were dead... Slaughtered, while the men stood behind us, possessed by demons. It's not like that discouraging thought of something so terrible hadn't come to mind. The moment we stepped foot in Carthage, I could swear that I felt it.

Whether it was Lucifer's presence, this whole stupid Siranymph thing or the hollowness and eerie like atmosphere of the town itself. Whatever it was, whatever I felt, it didn't matter. Because now I knew the truth about what had happened here… A bloody massacre.

The bodies' just lay down there, limbs hanging at awkward angles and heads held in such a way that they just couldn't be sleeping. These bodies, once the repositories of souls as alive as I am, now abandoned shells left to rot in a six hundred foot hole.

My pained expression changed into a passive disheartened grimace as Lucifer let me fall to my knees, picking up a regular looking garden spade. I didn't know how to react, what I was supposed to do… So, I just sat there on the ground, motionless for a while as the devil filled the pit with dirt.

No worthwhile thoughts came to mind except that my fate was sealed. I bowed my head sadly, imaging all the lives of the people he had cast down. I imagined all the blood and gore, the gut wrenching screams, the agonized pleading and yet… I just couldn't put my finger on why he had done it. I mean, sure I didn't expect him to be the compassionate type, but surely he must have some sort of reason to all this bloodshed? Right?

I was unaware of the time that had passed. Whether or not Ellen, Jo, Sam or Dean even noticed we were missing, if Castiel was still trapped in that ring of holy fire… If any of them were even alive. I just couldn't think anymore. All I did was watch the devil as he shifted soil from one place to another.

I don't really know why I said it then and there, but I guess I just couldn't help but ask that one aggravating question that'd been on my mind since the very beginning. "W-why?" My melancholy mood hung over me like a black cloud, raining my personal sorrow down on me as my voice cracked.

However, he simply shrugged as though it was all for nothing. As though the lives he'd taken away were worthless. Like he didn't care. Now that I think of it, he most certainly didn't. "These horsemen are very demanding." He replied, seeing my eyes widen slightly in surprise.

"Th-the horsemen?" I echoed, a slight frown appearing on my pale face. "A-as in the… Four horsemen?"

Lucifer nodded, "That's what I said." He smirked. Then the realization hit me like a destructive tidal wave. It was a ritual, that's why he murdered this place. He was going to summon them… War, Famine, Pestilence and Death… direct them in enacting his genocide against humanity

"N-no…" I whispered. "No. You can't do this!"

"What was that?" He raised an eyebrow warningly, letting the spade drop to the floor as he took a few steps toward me. He grabbed my hair and yanked upwards, forcing me back onto my feet.

I winced in pain, my hands trembling as I begged "Please! D-don't do this!"

He placed a finger on my lips and tutted disapprovingly. "Now, I thought we were past this, Lydia. Do you really want me to remind you who calls the shots here?"

"I-I won't let you do this." I chocked back a sob, trying as hard as I could to mask my swelling fear. I admit I felt so utterly weak and foolish for trying and failing miserably to stand up to him, but I had to try. Even if it meant buying the others a little more time to escape, I just had to.

Lucifer scoffed, a flash of rage evident in his eyes before he lifted his hand at the ready, then BANG! I flinched. "Hey!" It was Sam. He approached us, cocking the shotgun he'd just fired. "Leave her alone!" Sam snarled, defending me.

I couldn't be more thrilled to see him, but a shotgun?! Really, Sam? What happened to the colt? My eyes widened as the devil turned to face him.

The anger seemed to evaporate from Lucifer's eyes instantly, changing into nothing more than a shrewd gleam. "Oh, Sam, you don't need that gun here. You know It'd never hurt me. Not really." Lucifer said calmly.

Dean came out of nowhere it seemed and had the colt pointed right at him. A flicker of hope rose within me when I saw him. "Yeah? But this will." Without hesitation, he pointed the gun at the devil's temple, point-blank to his forehead. "So suck it."

BANG… Lucifer crumpled to the ground. None of the demons reacted and at that point I honestly couldn't bring myself to care, he was dead, finally. "You… You did it." I whispered, a small relieved smile on all of our faces.

"We did it. Like we always do." Dean corrected me, gently embracing me. "You okay…? He hurt you?" It wasn't a question, the bruises on my face were enough evidence that he probably didn't even have to ask.

I cast my gaze back to the pit and sighed, thinking about everything that I wish I'd never learnt today. "Yeah… I-I- uh… I've been better… We can talk about it later. Where're the others?"

Sam and Dean exchanged gloomy looks. "They- uh… They didn't make it." Sam told me. The nausea swirled unrestrained in my empty stomach. My heart felt as if my blood had become tar as it struggled to keep a steady beat.

"So, what happens now?" Sam asked.

We all went back to the one place I ever called home, driving towards that breathtakingly beautiful sun setting horizon. Living up to the words as a worry free hunter family… Saving people, hunting things. The family business.

These are the words I desperately wish I could've said. Oh, I would've given anything to say that the story ended here. That our friends didn't die in vain… But as much as it pained me, I must confess that our victory was short lived… And our troubles had only just begun…

"Owww!" Lucifer groaned as he stood up, the bullet wound gradually fading until it was as though it was never even there in the first place. "Where did you get that?" He growled, referring to the colt that had shot him down moments ago.

Before anyone could reply, he punched Dean, causing him to fly into a tree, unconscious. "Now, where were we?" Lucifer sneered.

He glanced at me, that angry look from before felt like nothing compared to the look he was giving me now. But his posture remained still and when he saw our horrified faces, the smirk only made him look more menacing. "Don't feel too bad. There's only five things in all of creation that that gun can't kill, and I just happen to be one of them... But if you give me a minute, I'm almost done."

Lucifer picked up the spade near my feet, causing me to flinch away in fright. He smirked at my reaction as he began shifting more dirt into the massive grave. I watched as Sam hurried over to Dean, checking for a pulse. I would've ran with him but the complete and utter shock, knowing that we now had nothing against the devil seemed to paralyze me to the spot.

After a couple of minutes, Lucifer paused, as though a thought had suddenly come to mind. "You know, Lydia. I don't suppose you'd just give in. Drop this pitiful tough girl act and accept your fate, right here, right now. End this whole tiresome discussion? That's crazy, right?" He raised an eyebrow, seeing the anger and dread in my glassy eyes.

"It's never gonna happen…" I whispered slowly. "I'm not… And won't ever be yours."

He scoffed, as he went back to filling the grave. "Oh, I don't know, Lydia. I think you are… And I think you'll understand it very soon, within six months-"

"Wh-what-?"

He cut me off sharply. "You're going to remember every last bloody detail of our time together all those years ago and when you do…" He grinned. "You'll crawl right back into place." My eyes were glued to his as tears came pouring heavily down my cheeks, I barely noticed that Dean had woken up. Both him and Sam watching me with muddled expressions.

"I-I thought you said you'd t-" I stuttered, tears streaming down my face as I heard the certainty in his voice.

"Take my time?" He guessed, and I merely nodded, staring crestfallen at the ground. "Oh, no Lydia. That's just the beginning of your punishment… Retrieving your misplaced memories…" He sneered. "After that, we'll get to have some real fun."

"You listen to me, you son of a bitch." Dean yelled from beside Sam, a deep purple bruise on the side of his head, "We're gonna kill you, anyway, but if you hurt her, I'll find ways to hurt you that aren't even invented yet!" He yelled.

"That's good, Dean. You keep fanning that fire in your belly. All that pent-up rage. You're gonna need it if you want to get her away from me again." Lucifer mocked, knowing all too well that they stood no chance against him.

"What did you do?" Sam asked. "What did you do to this town?"

Lucifer chuckled. "Oh, I was very generous with this town. One demon for every able-bodied man."

"And the rest of them?"

I closed my eyes at that. "In there." The devil replied. "I know, it's awful, but these horsemen are so demanding… So it was women and children first… I know what you must think of me. But I have to do this. I have to. You of all people should understand, Sam."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded, heatedly.

Lucifer dropped the shovel on to the ground and turned to face him. "I was a son. A brother, like you, a younger brother, and I had an older brother who I loved. Idolized, in fact. And one day I went to him and I begged him to stand with me, and Michael-Michael turned on me. Called me a freak. A monster. And then he beat me down. All because I was different. Because I had a mind of my own. Tell me something, Sam. Any of this sound familiar? Why do you think you were my first choice?"

I could almost see the relief in Sam's eyes, knowing that the devil didn't need him anymore. But the darkness and anger was clearer, taking in every similarity between himself and the devil. Before he could reply, Lucifer continued. "Anyway. You'll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling and I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere… Not that you could if you would."

Sam gave me an encouraging look as Dean and himself both gestured for me to run over to them as Lucifer started chanting, hoping that was my chance. I glanced at the devil, worried he might lash out again if I attempted to run, especially after he specifically just warned us not to.

But my heart was screaming desperately to run, so I took one step forward but was suddenly pulled back by an invisible force. I yelped as I fell to the ground, my already aching body protesting as Lucifer yanked me back to my feet once again. "I wouldn't do that if were you, Lydia… I wouldn't want to have to hurt anyone else. Stay put."

With the lingering threat still echoing in my ears like a chalk on a blackboard, the devil finally let go and turned to the demons. "Now repeat after me… We offer up our lives, blood, souls-."

"We offer up our lives, blood, souls." They spoke indifferently, as though they were all under some sort of trance. "To complete this tribute." Lucifer continued, and the demons repeated.

One by one they flashed gold, exposing their vessel's bones for a fraction of a second and collapsed over, dead. We all stared with distressed faces, aware that we'd failed miserably. Lucifer looked at my morose expression and shrugged shamelessly. "What? They're just demons."

He gave me a crude grin before turning back to the mass grave. I couldn't help but stare at him as I felt Sam and Dean glance between us, gathering that I knew something they most likely didn't. Yet we were all distracted when the ground at our feet began to rumble.

My eyes snapped away from the back of Lucifer's head to my brothers, just as Castiel appeared next to them, holding a finger to his lips. He looked right into my eyes and it was at that moment, when I saw the look of regret, concern and perhaps even fear… I knew that I was alone. I nodded sadly and the angel frowned sadly. "We'll find you." He mouthed his promise and all I could do now was hope and pray.

"Goodbye…" I whispered, tears flooding my vision.

It all flowed over me with a screaming ache of pain... That this may be goodbye, the last time. The last time I see their faces… And the danger is that in this move towards new horizons, remembering who and what I once was, that I would lose what I have now, and not find anything except loneliness.

One blink and they were gone… I'm scared, scared, frozen and alone with the devil. At first I guess I was afraid for myself... the old primal urge for survival. It was all just so intense.

I heard him speak, but my mind became too clouded to comprehend the words as I fell to the ground and into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long xp I'll try to update faster next time! Hope it was worth the wait anyway :3 Please let me know what you think! What's gonna happen to Lydia?!**


	6. Anguished Seclusion

_"The loneliest moment in someone's life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly."  
— __F. Scott Fitzgerald_

 **Chapter 5:** **Anguished Seclusion**

* * *

It had already been about three months since Lu-… Since _he_ had unleashed Death. Three long months since the devil slaughtered an entire town. Three terribly long months since my nightmares had truly begun.

I remembered what had happened like it was only yesterday… It'd come back to me every now and then… Whenever the devil would leave my room, whenever he'd leave me to cry alone after hours of torment, I remembered the picture Bobby wanted us to take before we left that day, as though he knew something would go wrong, how right he was...

The hope in our eyes when we thought it was all over, the sadness I felt when the boys broke the news about Ellen and Jo, the way Castiel looked at me seconds before I blinked and they were gone. I remember the days when my dreams were nothing more than pure and total darkness, how everything changed when I realized I wasn't… I-I wasn't _me._ How my own existence suddenly became the deep, dark void from my dreams. At least that's how it felt. He… _He_ had made damn sure of that.

The endless longing to see my friends… No, to see my _family_ again was beginning to get unbearable. My loneliness grew steadily after each day until it conquered every emotion except fear and dread. After a while I decided that the word 'loneliness' was not just the absence of people, but also the presence of pain, the pain of separation from the ones you love. The ones who were there to protect you.

I cried slowly for what felt like the hundredth time that day, I had no clock or anything but I knew it was only early morning… The tears dripping down my temples and the soft hum of my own voice echoing throughout the murky room. I knew I existed and breathed. Yet, I meant nothing to anyone here, the demons wouldn't talk to me, probably afraid the devil would smite them down wherever they stood. The only company I had was that egotistical evil dick… My tormentor... I was _alone._

The rest of the world could be seen out of the only broken window I had. Before you ask, believe me, I tried for the first few months to get someone, _anyone_ to notice me, hence the _broken_ window. But it was useless, in time I guess I just… I gave up. It seemed as though the world was drifting further and further away as my face leant hopelessly against the window pane. The tears would fall onto my parted lips or get stuck to my eyelashes. I could taste them, rolling down my parched throat.

Despite my misery these last few months, I know you'll find this hard to believe cause, and I'll admit it… I'm fucking miserable! But… I hadn't given up hope yet. Castiel and the Winchesters were still out there, and I'll keep holding Cas to his promise… That they would find me.

For I knew that there was no escaping this horror show on my own. I… I uh, I tried _once_ … And after the consequences I wasn't about to try again any time soon. And the shattered glass and the cold draft would always be a reminder of what happened… But we're not going to talk about that…

Without even knowing much about _what_ I actually am, I'm defenseless and definitely no match against the devil. All I had was a stupid name, A Siranymph angel, please… What does that tell me? Do I have powers like the other angels? Or am I just a friggin toy for this prick to play with?

The only useful bit of info I had was that I knew where I was being held captive. Detroit. How did I know this…? Well it wasn't even anything dramatic like overhearing demons outside my door, oh no… There's a small sign just outside the window… Yeah… I've had time to look around.

The devil hadn't _tortured_ me yet, or so he'd often remind me. I honestly beg to differ… I would receive one or two blows a day for ignoring him, a good beating whenever I tried my usual rebellious comebacks. That was just the average day, when I tried running away he… He, uh… He made it clear who called the shots.

Like twisting a finger in a bullet hole he reminded me of my pains, my worst memories, the times I had felt most abandoned. Should I begin to climb higher he'd knocked me right back down again. In that way he kept control, kept me submissive and fearful enough to _obey_ him.

But what scared me more than anything was that promise he had made the day I met him, telling me that he had no intention to rush his punishment for whatever I did from… From before my memories had been erased. But what he did to me… If that wasn't punishment enough, I wasn't looking forward to finding out what he meant.

Speaking of memories, nothing has returned to me yet… I'm starting to think that even he doesn't know how to bring them back. He said in six months I'd have remembered everything… Well it had already been three and all that's changed are my dreams. They're no longer dark voids… They now replace my current hell as a sort of make-believe paradise. When I'm there I feel free, balanced and… unhurt until I wake up… Then it all comes back like a tidal wave waiting to crash back down on me.

Every day, I know that it could get worse. So every day I try to tolerate his nasty remarks, his taunts and threats while the different scenarios of what my true punishment is plagues my mind. Lucifer rarely let me out of his sight, but when he did all I could do was think about the past, count my bruises and dread for his return to the dim room I'd been locked in.

It was small, eerie and miserable, a cheap spindly pine framed bed, cut shorter to fit into the room with a narrow strip of carpet graying with decades of filth placed to its left. Beside the bed was a meanly proportioned window layered in aging mold and dust, covered by torn and frayed curtains swaying mysteriously in the shadows.

Draws were overflowing with moth eaten clothes and the bedding thriving with grime. Dirt encrusted blue wallpaper was peeling off the wall near the dented floorboards.

I sat on the bed, hugging my knees tightly against my chest fearing his return. As I felt that oh, so familiar shiver run down my spine, I didn't even have to look at him to know that he was there.

"Still moping, I see." He sneered, though I could almost hear the frustration in his voice. I couldn't resist not to glare up at him, wondering what else I _could_ do apart from sit here and sulk. As usual, I remained silent, deciding not to risk his bipolar temper.

He sighed, advancing towards the bed calmly. As he sat down I recoiled, trying to keep my distance. He grabbed my ankle as I tried to pull away from him, his cold touch sending unpleasant shudders through my body. "I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered. "We've plenty of time for that."

I calmed down, a distrusting frown on my face as I looked into his eyes. He was thinking about something, I could tell. But I wouldn't dare ask. As he smiled, I knew he was about to tell me anyway and yet his dark chuckle was anything but a good sign. I doubted he bought good news. "I've been tipped off about a little Pagan meeting… of sorts."

I tilted my head, finally getting the courage to speak. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked, genuinely curious. It wasn't like him to talk _business_ with the likes of _me_.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, I simply thought you'd enjoy a little _field trip._ You being locked in here for the last… two months, is it?" I knew he was mocking me, he knew as well as I how long it'd been.

"Three." I corrected him, my tone dull and emotionless.

The devil nodded. "Well someone's keeping count." He teased, clapping his hands together. "So, will you be joining me or-?"

I rested my head against the wall, trying to understand what he wanted from me. "Wh-what's the catch?" I assumed there was one, but to be fair, who wouldn't? He was the devil after all.

His eyes widened as though I'd offended him, feigning his innocence. "Think of it as a treat. Or don't. I mean, I don't care." He chuckled. "But, you should know… Those hairless apes you call the Winchesters will be there."

My heart pounded against my chest at the mention of the name. I almost smiled... Until the realization caused my stomach to churn. _As if_ Lucifer wanted me to come so I'd be reunited with them. No... He was going to kill them once and for all. Because to him, my brothers were a threat. At first he needed Sam, but that all changed when he found his current vessel. So now Lucifer wanted him and my brother out of the picture. "N-no!" I couldn't stop myself. "You won't hurt either one of them! I won't let you!"

I could see it in his eyes, the rising fury. The moment I realized my mistake, it was too late. A hard slap accompanied my words, adding one more bruise to the many others I'd already received.

He was like a ticking time bomb. Always. Any provocation, no matter how small or insignificant and his temper would explode. He'd often smack or beat me down to tears… But then he'd go on through the day like nothing had happened.

I clutched my cheek in shock and pain, the tears welling in my eyes as he spoke.

He growled and grabbed my throat menacingly. "Oh, Lydia… you remember what happened the last time you broke the rules, don't you?" He squeezed when I didn't reply, almost cutting off my air supply. "Hm?" I looked away shamefully and whimpered in response when he smiled sadistically.

"You do? Oh, good." He smirked. "Then you should know that I won't tolerate your disobedience. So I'll only say this once… You _will_ come with me." He jeered. "And if you so much as look away as I put an end to those so called gods, your pathetic friends will be next and when I'm finished with them you know exactly what's in store for you. Are we clear?"

I nodded quickly, closing my eyes fearfully. Every hair on my body standing on end, terrified. "Y-yes."

"Look at me when I talk to you, Lydia." He sneered and I slowly obeyed. "Now, have I made that clear?"

My mind wanted to punch him for treating me like some kind of impish child. But I wasn't stupid, his hand was at my throat and I could feel the new set of bruises appearing on my skin. So in a worn out whisper, I replied. "Yes…"

Lucifer smiled cruelly as he let go of me. "Good. Then let's go."

My eyes widened slightly in surprise, still recovering from his actions, not to mention his sudden mood change. Of course, I guess I should be used to it by now. "N-now?" I stammered.


	7. The Crimson Stained Hotel

**Chapter 6: The Crimson Stained Hotel**

* * *

With a light tap on my forehead, Lucifer had zapped us from that murky old room to what seemed to be a lobby of a four star hotel. The sudden light blinded me for a split second until I felt the devil's hand grab my wrist and pull me towards the posh looking counter where a very slick and slim man stood. He was dressed in a burgundy dress suit with a black bow tie and a slightly big name tag with 'Mercury' written on it.

He looked up as Lucifer's hand hit the bell almost mockingly. "Checking in." He mocked in his usual sinister voice.

The deity smiled nervously in his presence, clearly sensing his power. "Lucifer… Thanks for coming."

I watched the way Lucifer stared at him, his eyes cold and hating... Disgusted, even. I already knew how much he hated humans and demons… Hell, I learnt that the hard way. It seemed as though he hated everyone with the exception of poor little ol' me, but that honestly wasn't reassuring. I think I'd rather end up dead. "Oh, you did right calling me."

The black haired man seemed to notice the revulsion as well, for in his next few words, he himself started to get tense. "I-It's just... The way the talk is heading in there, it's... It's insane!"

"You know, I never understood you pagans, always fighting, always happy to sell out your own kind." Lucifer frowned. "No wonder you forfeited this planet to us. You are worse than humans. You're worse than demons. And yet you claim to be Gods." I couldn't say I was expecting Lucifer to shake hands with the guy but when he twisted his fingers effortlessly and the deity perished before me, a stomach churning crunch echoed in my ears as he fell onto the ground in a heap. "And they call me prideful." He sneered.

Lucifer glanced at me, clearly making sure I'd seen his sudden death. He smiled when he saw that I couldn't seem to take my eyes of off the fallen deity, my heart still pounding inside of me. All I could think was, 'Thank God it was quick...'

"Come on." The killer urged.

I had no choice but to follow him upstairs, where more pagan gods awaited, ready to fight to their last breaths. Deep down, I wondered if they even knew who they were up against. By the time Lucifer had finished with them, their bodies lay like butchered animals in a waste of blood and mushed up intestines scattered all over the floor. One corpse lay there, mouth open, blood oozing out of his mouth, staring up at me with dead eyes. Another was propped clumsily against the far wall, his guts spilled out onto the blood stained floor.

Others lay there, dispersed all over the corridor, staining the walls and wooden floor in crimson.

It was a slaughter, just like Carthage… Was he really always this violent? Would I end up like these gods one day? I could feel the tears well up in my eyes again, seeing their faces as Lucifer tore them apart. I glanced at him, spattered in blood just like myself. His grin terrified me more than anything else in the room as he walked over to me. "I must say, you took kept it together much better than I thought." He admired. "Almost as a person pinned under a bus keeps it together."

Before I could reply, hell, before I could process his words, I heard a familiar voice a little further down the hall. "It's him." It was Sam's voice, but before I could react and run towards one of the sounds I'd been longing to hear for three long months, Lucifer grabbed my forearm roughly as he slammed me against the wall.

"Don't get any ideas. You're not going anywhere." He warned before he dragged me towards the voice's source.

"How?" A woman's voice asked.

I flinched at Lucifer's warning yet my heart fluttered when I heard Dean. "Does it matter? Shazzam us outta here, would ya?"

"We can't."

Lucifer grinned as he entered the room. "Of course you can't. You didn't say 'mother, may I?'" My eyes connected with both of the Winchesters and I couldn't help but give them a weak smile. Just seeing them, after all this time somehow bought back the faith I'd lost during my months away from them. "Sam, Dean, good to see you again."

It was as if they were too much in shock to do anything when they saw me standing there, not torn completely into shreds. Perhaps I didn't look it, but mentally, it felt like my once blazing fire had turned into mere embers. The two deities however, didn't even give me a second glance, nor did I look at them.

"You think you own the planet?" The male one snarled, getting into Lucifer's face. "What gives you the right?" Without warning, Lucifer stabbed him, ripping him apart from the inside with his bare hand.

"No one gives us the right, we take it." He growled, watching the light fade from his victim's eyes. Blood coated his right arm like caramel over an apple. In the darkness it barely shone red, instead under the flickering yellow light above, it was almost a sickly blackish-gold.

As he threw the dead body onto the ground, the woman became enraged, engulfing her arms in fire which she threw at him, giving Sam and Dean a chance to grab me and jump for cover behind an overturned table. The flames dissipated revealing no damage whatsoever to Lucifer's vessel.

In that tiny moment I held them both in an embrace I never wanted to end, one that made everything feel alright. I lost them once. I wouldn't lose them again. I sobbed into Dean's chest as he and Sam embraced me. This wasn't exactly the reunion I'd hoped for, but I couldn't deny how happy I was to be in the arms of the boys I loved. My brothers… The ones who wanted to keep me safe.

The devil hit the deity with an uppercut to the chin, sending her flying across the room. Had she been human, the blow alone would've killed her.

"You okay?" Sam asked me, obviously noticing all the bruises on my cheek and arms.

I bit my lip. "N-no... I-I want to go home…" I knew I didn't actually have a home, but to me being on the road in Dean's 67' Chevy Impala or even at Bobby's house, I'd always felt home. I sobbed, at this point I didn't care how weak or pitiful I sounded, I just needed to tell them how much I was hurting, how much I wanted to run away… "I missed you, both of you, so much."

I could see the anger and determination in Dean's eyes when he saw me break down like this. It was heartbreaking. "What did that son of a bitch do to you?"

"I-I…" I didn't know where to begin, the isolation? The beatings? The constant taunting? I could talk for hours on end about my time with that puffed up asshole… But truth is, so far the only major thing that happened was when I tried to run away… And I never want to talk about that, not Sam, or to Dean. I'm not sure I ever will.

But before I could utter another word, I was interrupted by a voice beside me. "Better late than never, huh?" Then his eyes spotted me… I knew who he was the moment I felt him beside me. Last time I saw him we'd just come out of his pain in the ass 'TV land' and figured out who he really was. Gabriel. If I'd known then what I know now, I would've known the first time we met him… It was the almost the same feeling as Lucifer. "Gabriel…?" I sniffed, trying to cover up my tears.

It was unexpected, him being here. What he said to us, last time I saw him… He couldn't bear watching his family fight each other… So he left heaven. But now, here he is, right in the middle of it all, completely contradicting himself. However, there were clearly more urgent matters at hand. "Guard this, with your life." He gave something to Dean and ran out from our pathetic excuse of a hiding place.

Lucifer was about to stamp on the weakened deity, but was blown back through the doors by his brother. "Lucy, I'm home!" Gabriel picked up the woman, who seemed okay enough to walk. He was in love with her… It was clear enough to see. "Guys! Get her outta here!"

Sam, Dean and I were about to take the woman, whose nametag spelled 'Kali' away, yet Lucifer wasn't having it. He clicked his fingers and I was hurled back by his side again, he sent me his warning glare and turned back to his youngest sibling. "Over a girl. Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn't catch anything."

It broke my heart when I saw how Dean hesitated to come back for me, but I didn't want to risk his life for me so… I just nodded, praying to whoever would listen that Gabriel would win this fight before it had even begun. "Lucifer, you're my brother. And I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks."

Lucifer glared at him angrily. "Wait, what did you just say to me?"

"Look at yourself! Boo hoo! Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys." The archangel mocked.

I watched the scene worriedly, unsure whether or not Gabriel's remarks were cunning or not. By the looks on Lucifer's face, it only seemed to make him livid.

"Watch your tone." The devil warned.

"Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So this is all just one big temper tantrum. Time to grow up!" I couldn't help but agree with him there, yet I decided it a very wise idea not to voice my thoughts.

"Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael-" Lucifer started.

The trickster cut him off. "Screw him. If he were standing here, I'd shiv his ass too."

"You disloyal-"

Lucifer's eyes darkened as Gabriel interrupted him once again. "Oh, I'm loyal… To her, to them! All of them!" He gestured towards me and I knew straight away that he was on my side. That he'd thought long and hard about what Dean had told him about standing up to his family.

I smiled at that, yet I was beginning to wonder if Dean had said the right thing. Lucifer glanced in the direction Gabriel had shown him, and glared at me crossly.

He scoffed in disbelief. "So you're willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches. Why?" I narrowed my eyes at the way he described my family.

"Because Dad was right. They are better than us." Gabriel explained. "They all are."

Lucifer's temper resurfaced again. "They are broken! Flawed! Abortions!"

"Damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. And you should see the Spearmint Rhino! I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs."

"Brother, don't make me do this." Lucifer sighed.

Gabriel gave him a small smile. "No one makes us do anything." My heart skipped a beat when I noticed a second Gabriel, coming up slowly over Lucifer's shoulder. He was going to kill him. He was going to win. There wouldn't be an apocalypse… I was going to be free.

"I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies." As he lunged forward, Lucifer caught his arm and stabbed his brother with his own sword, directly into his chest. "Here."

"NO!" I screamed. But they took no notice of me.

"Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother." I watched in horror while Lucifer jerked the blade in Gabriel's chest. In a burst of light, he lay there, wings sprawled out… Dead.

"No…" I whimpered, falling to my knees. "Y-you… You…" I didn't know Gabriel all that well, hell half of the time I'd known him I thought he was just another monster we hunted. But he wasn't. He was on our side, trying to stand up to his brother and save us all… Now he was just lying there… Dead.

Lucifer hauled me to my feet and once again and we were back in that shadowy room. A single tear slid down from my pale green eyes, followed by another, and another, until soon a steady stream of salty tears flowed their way down my bruised cheek, releasing the sadness and sorrow that had been held inside since the very beginning, but still I didn't make a sound.

When someone is crying, of course, the noble thing to do is to comfort them. But if someone is trying to hide their tears, it may also be noble to pretend you do not notice them. Lucifer didn't acknowledge my tears, instead he simply stared at me, curled up on the bed shaking. "He was your brother…" I sobbed, breaking the silence. I barely even noticed we'd moved.

Lucifer faced me, his eyes flashing dangerously. "He betrayed me."

"I betrayed you… Or so you keep reminding me!" She cried. "Why haven't you killed me, you complete psycho!?"

He frowned at my sudden outburst. "If by 'psycho' you mean that if you cross me, I would enjoy watching you suffer horrendous pain before I kill your friends in front of you. Then yeah, I'm a psychopath... but I would never kill my own little angel." He taunted. "Not without brining her back first, of course."

I stared daggers at him. "I am not your angel."

"Oh yes. I almost forgot. Siranymph." He chuckled. "You still want me to prove that you're mine, don't you? Oh, Lydia… I thought we'd already gone through that."

My eyes widened fearfully as he climbed on to the bed towards me. "N-no." I backed away.

"Now, don't be scared, princess." He mocked sympathy. "I might go easy on ya this time… If you're good." Lucifer crawled closer towards me, cornering me until I could feel the wall behind me. Trapped. "But you tried to leave again, didn't you?" He paused to stare callously at my intimidated face.

"Hm?" He urged me to reply.

My stomach twisted with a new found dread, I did try to leave. When Dean carried Kali out of the room, I tried to follow but Lucifer had pulled me back. "I-I'm sorry… Please! I didn't mean-!"

Lucifer scoffed. "Shh." He sneered. "I am going to punish you, Lydia. And you wanna know the best part? Hm? No? Too bad. I'm going to enjoy every last second."

I glared at him. "B-but I didn't leave… I'm here, aren't I?!"

"There's more to it than that, honey." He teased. "You're a feisty one at times… Like now. More or less, anyway." He added with a grin. "Yet mostly docile. You have a mind of your own unlike any other angel. Not to mention one very important thing; you were made to be mine."

My eyes widened and I could barely stop myself. It was always the same whenever he said I was made to be his. It annoyed me, angered me even. I'm not some personalized whore for the devil. I refused to believe it. "Bullshit, you-!"

He cut me off, clearly expecting my reaction "Deny it all you want, you know it's true… You're my bunk mate, buddy." He chuckled.

I bit back my tears, and cringed. It terrified me, more than anything. If I was created for him, there had to be a reason, right? "N-no… I'm not…"

Lucifer nodded, tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. "Yes… Oh yes, you are." He grinned.

"Why me?" I whimpered.

Lucifer sighed. "Because it had to be you, Lydia. It always had to be you. If you don't believe I own you, then I will prove it to you." The threat lingered, but I was far too upset and angry to care. I knew he'd 'prove it' eventually and by that I'm sure he's talking about my memories.

I didn't get it at first… But now I do. He told me it'd be six months until I remembered everything… It'd already been three… If I remembered everything, it'd prove to me what really happened between us… But a part of me didn't want that to happen, ever.

"I'll die first." I snarled.

He didn't reply, so I looked up, but he was nowhere to be seen. I was once again left with my troblesome thoughts. Gabriel was dead. The Winchesters had lost me again. And Lucifer was only three months away from reminding me of everything I didn't want to remember. It couldn't get any worse than this, could it?


	8. Tormented Sanctuary

**Chapter 7: Tormented Sanctuary**

* * *

There isn't a person alive who doesn't fear being closed in, being trapped in pure darkness just waiting for a ray of warm sunlight upon their face, the breeze flowing through their hair, the sight of new freshly bloomed flowers. People who are free don't think about this every day, but there is always a fire in our hearts burning for the open air, freedom, the ability to dance in any way we wish.

So when I asked myself two months ago if it could get any worse... Well it could and my word it did. If only I hadn't snapped back at him the way I had. Perhaps I wouldn't have to pretend to be someplace else. I tightly squeezed the only old pillow I owned as I questioned myself, looking up at ceiling in despair. "How long has it been now…?"

It'd been five months since I was first taken, two since I saw my brothers and two months since Gabriel died. But in that moment, right then while I practically begged myself to get a grip and once again I felt that void like feeling. But I stopped counting my days in that prison the day those deities and archangel perished. Some days, I feel everything at once, whether it be the pain inflicted upon me, or just my emotions. Other days, I feel nothing at all. Empty. I don't know what's worse; drowning beneath the waves or dying from the thirst.

Nothing was okay anymore. I had hope before, but now, even from the view of my window, I see people walk around this earth each day and pretend that everything is just fine, that it always will or has been. Why can't we all just admit that we are just fragile, hollow porcelain dolls with painted happy faces revealing no guilt, sadness, emptiness or emotion? Why can't we all just be honest with ourselves and each other?

I guess it's fair to say that the majority of the world doesn't actually know about this upcoming Apocalypse. But that's not my point. I bet, whenever you walk down a street you see the people walking by, but you don't think twice about them, who they are, what they do, if they're rich or poor, the secrets they may hold within their mind, hell, if they're even human… I bet that one out of five of those people feel the way I do; miserable, lonely, afraid… Perhaps some of them are the ones causing the pain in the first place.

My point is, that no one is worried about what is coming. They don't know about the monsters, the demons or the angles… they have no idea that Lucifer is walking the earth, that I'm his prisoner or Siranymph or whatever. But despite their obliviousness they must have noticed the signs… Atheist or not, visions of the end times, disasters around every corner or the world; lightning, earthquakes, hail and fire, the burning of trees, mass extinction, poisoned waters… It's worse now than ever. But people just shrug it off thinking it'll pass.

Now, I guess you're wondering how in god's name do I even know what the hell is happening out there right now? Well Lucifer likes to trigger my emotions sometimes, and simply telling me what he's been up to is one of his favorite ways to do so. But his favorite way now, is within my dreams.

At first they, as you already know, where utter darkness, then somehow after Lucifer's first visits they became vivid dreams, like a sanctuary almost. Every night I'd be somewhere different, whether it be a moss floored forest, a rocky mountain, a candle lit cave or even a small little house with a comforting fire inside.

It was always just a world of my own. Living out my own desires, the things I miss while I'm trapped out there in the real world… And it's so sad to think that the moment my eyes open, everything will be lost again.

Tonight I was sat on a beach somewhere watching an orange haze casted over the moving sea, reflecting off every wave. Half of a glowing, radiant light loomed on the water's horizon. A warm sensation was splashed onto my face from the beaming rays of the sun.

I'd longed for this feeling of calmness for a while now and in my head may it be, when it flew by me with the wind it made my heart stop for a single second. You could hear the tropical forest rustling behind me as if the trees were whispering one another to hush. Dolphins leaped and sang at the golden sunlight before them. The birds huddled with their loved ones knowing of the day's end.

Finally, the sun disappeared along with its glow. The stars peeked out under the black, night sky as I sighed, wondering if I'd get to see anything quite so beautiful again. Though as I exhaled, I let out cold air, shivers running down my spine and I knew, just like that… He was here.

I said nothing this time, my stomach churning as he sat beside me so casually. He was looking at me, smiling or not, I didn't care, I refused to look. "Lydia, Lydia, Lydia… Always with the obsessive idealistic scenery. Let's talk, I've always enjoyed our special little chats, don't you wanna talk? Come on, Lydia… There's no need to be rude… Lydia? Hellooo?" He was trying to annoy me. And as much as I hated to admit it, it was working.

"I'm sure this is all a big joke to you, huh?" I blurted.

He smirked when he finally got some words out of me. "Not at all… Come on, Lydia. You have to admit-you can feel it, right?"

"What?" I snapped.

"The exhilaration. And you know why that is? Because we're two halves made whole. M.F.E.O. Literally." I rolled my eyes.

" _I wish he'd stop saying that_." I thought to myself, almost forgetting where we were. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm inside your grapefruit, Lydia. I see and hear it all." He reminded me. I stood up and started to walk away, hoping for him to just give up and go away, unfortunately I knew better and all he did was follow me down the dark beach.

"I know how odd you always felt, how... out of place in that... so called family of yours. And why shouldn't you have? You're different. You're special. You see things that they can't… And you know why, refuse to believe it all you want… But deep down you know that I'm your real family." He stated.

I stopped in my tracks and turned my gaze back towards the ocean, "I know! I-I know what I am. You've told me a hundred times that I was created for you." I whispered. "I believe you, the evidence is there and all, whatever… But there's just one thing you don't understand." I paused, hesitant to speak my mind like this. "I don't fucking care. All I… All I want is for it to be over… Even if that means I die at the end."

Lucifer wasn't angry, and that surprised me beyond words. It terrified me more than anything. I was expecting him to grab me by the throat and squeeze until I woke from my dream, then beat me back into unconsciousness. But if he was being so calm, so relaxed there was definitely something wrong. He was up to something. "I've made it clear that I don't want to kill you, Lydia. You know that. If I wanted you dead, I would've already disposed of you."

"So what's in it for you? The apocalypse? I mean. Yeah, God, your father, created humans, you hate them, boo-hoo." I was thinking about what Gabriel said, about this just being one huge temper tantrum. "But what's the point? What do you plan to do when it's over?"

I hesitantly turned my gaze to him the first time that night and much to my confusion, he was smirking ear to ear. "What do I plan to do…? Hmm…" He thought ironically for a moment, as though the answer was simple. "I dunno… You tell me." He smirked.

I frowned, worried where this was going. Then it hit me, as though just looking in his eyes gave me the answer. "Y-you want to go back to heaven." I deadpanned. "But-"

Lucifer chuckled, seeing the apprehension in my gaze. "Better. I'm going to take it, rule it… Hey, if it makes you comfy, you could call me God." He joked.

I didn't really know what to say, Lucifer would obliterate the human race, the demons and now he tells me he want to take over heaven. This couldn't be happening. "What about the angels, you think they'd just surrender to you?"

"I am very persuasive." He crowed.

I raised my eyebrows forlornly. "That's not a plan." I stated. "You won't win. They'll kill you."

Lucifer took a strand of my hair and twirled it around his fingers before leaning closer to me, his eyes only inches from mine. His voice, for the first time this night, took a serious tone. "You know what my plan is, Lydia?" My name rolled off his tongue like sour honey. "I don't have one. I'm just gonna keep on smashing Daddy's already broken toys and make you watch and when there's none left, I'll take you home with me."

My stomach twisted violently. "N-no, you won't. You'll never have the chance."

Lucifer scoffed. "And who's gonna stop me, those flannel wearing apes?" I glared at him. "Oh, I'll start with them… I'll peel off their skin nice and slow while I eat their souls."

If he'd been just any other monster, I would've struck back. I would've slapped, punched, kicked, stabbed or shot him… But whatever I did, he'd never feel it. He'd just hurt me even more. So I stood my ground, and held my stare. "Not if they hunt you down first."

"Whether they do or not, it'll be too late for you, my dear." He sneered, caressing my cheek.

I recoiled, pushing his hand away from me. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've been waiting for this moment... for a long, long time." He added, more to himself than to me.

My eyes widened. "W-waiting for what?" I was panicking, if he meant what I thought he meant then I was in serious trouble.

"It's time." He said seriously, though somehow I could feel the excitement radiating off of him.

My eyes widened. "T-time for what?" I demanded.

He leaned in closer, his head over my shoulder, now cheek to cheek, so that his mouth was only millimeters away from my ear. I didn't move, knowing what his reaction would be had I flinched away again. "It's time to break down the wall."

* * *

 **Sorry I'm taking forever! Exams this year xo Annoying as hell but I'm not going anywhere so don't worry! More updates to come!**

 **What do you think Lydia's going to remember? How do you think Lucifer is going to show her?**

 **Pleeeease review! x3**


End file.
